


Just Adds Fuel To The Fire

by strippedofnaturalcharm



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dallas Stars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strippedofnaturalcharm/pseuds/strippedofnaturalcharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He started testing the waters with the notes. He wasn't even sure that the housekeeper would bother reading them and, even if she did, he didn't know if she would just roll her eyes and throw them away. But then Jamie got more awkward and Tyler knew he had to have read them so he started getting more graphic in hopes that it might spark some jealousy, might make Jamie want him.</p><p>a hotel AU where Tyler's the spoiled heir to the fortune and Jamie's the long-suffering manager</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Adds Fuel To The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So!! After a very very long time, I'm finally getting this finished and posted. This came about because I saw [brosillustrated](http://brosillustrated.tumblr.com)'s tags on [this](http://brosillustrated.tumblr.com/post/132997038741/enchanted-daisies-look-at-this-shit) post and, after the way the last one turned out, I decided to ask for their permission to write another little something based on their idea. Thus, this was born. I hope you all enjoy!

There are Seguin hotels dotted all across the globe and yet Jamie somehow ended up working at the one in uptown Dallas. If he could pick any of the three hundred and twenty locations spread out over fifty-four countries on six continents, surely Dallas would be at the bottom of the list when there are much more exciting places. He could be seeing all kinds of crazy shit on the daily working at the Last Vegas strip location or living the laid back party lifestyle working at the one in Ibiza or gone completely out of his comfort zone and ventured out to the one in Tokyo. He could have even been much closer to home if he'd decided to work at the one in Vancouver. But then if he didn't work in Dallas, he never would've gotten to know Tyler.

Tyler Seguin is the oldest child, the only son, and heir to the Seguin hotel fortune and he just so happens to be way too attractive for his own good. The very first time Jamie saw him, he was out by the pool, chiseled muscles and ink covered arms on full display as he lounged in the sun with a crowd of his friends, and Jamie's mouth had literally watered at the sight of him. Tyler knows he's gorgeous and he doesn't mind using it to get whatever he wants, which is why he had no trouble getting Jamie to agree to the arrangement in the first place. Tyler's father has never been _strict_  per say, but he doesn't like when Tyler goes into his hotels with all his friends, makes huge messes and a ton of noise, and rolls out the next day with a huge, satisfied smirk on his face while everyone watches him leave. He hates when Tyler makes a scene, but Tyler just loves it so much; he was born in the spotlight and it's where he feels like he belongs. He loves every second of it, but he's aware of how his father feels.

One day, an otherwise normal blustery Tuesday morning in January, he waltzes into the luxurious marble lobby and heads straight up to the massive ornate dark wood counter Jamie is standing behind, completely absorbed in studying the last quarter's numbers he just printed out. Tyler clears his throat and when Jamie glances up and sees who's standing in front of him, the clipboard slips from his hands and clatters to the floor. Tyler grins at the blush that presents itself across Jamie's cheeks as he leans down to pick it up and when he stands up straight again, he does his best to look Tyler in the eye, but that's not happening when he just embarrassed himself like that.

"Good morning, Mr. Seguin. What can I do for you?"

"Jesus, _Mr. Seguin_?" he laughs. "Dude, I'm younger than you. Call me Tyler."

"Alright," Jamie agrees, trying not to blush again and failing miserably. "What can I do for you, Tyler?"

Tyler smirks a little at the accidental double entendre of a completely innocent question. "You know my dad's opinions on me bringing friends in," he states and Jamie nods because of course he knows. It's his job as the manager of the hotel to know. "You also know what I think of that." Jamie nods again because he does know how Tyler feels about his father's opinions. He's got at the very least five friends with him in the penthouse suite on weekends and sometimes even during the week, he'll call and reserve himself a standard room. Jamie's not still there when Tyler checks in at midnight or after, but the night manager always tells him about Tyler's _guest_  the next morning and Jamie usually catches their walks of shame. The first time he saw a **_guy_**  stumbling out of the metal elevator looking completely wrecked and hungover, he almost choked on his coffee. He hadn't known that about him. Jamie blushes again, just thinking about that morning and how Tyler had emerged from that same elevator about ten minutes later with his suit jacket draped over his arm, looking equally debauched. "I have a proposition for you," Tyler finishes, interrupting Jamie's recollections.

"Okay?" he says hesitantly.

"I know you kinda have to report to my dad, but I'd appreciate if you didn't mention me when you do that." Tyler slips his hand into the pocket of his expensive tan wool coat and lays a thick stack of bills on the counter between them but Jamie shakes his head, immediately protesting.

"Oh, no, I can't accept-"

"I'm paying you for your silence."

"That's not-...You don't have to do that. I'm not going to rat on you to your father."

"You sure as hell won't," Tyler agrees, grinning brightly as he slides the money closer to Jamie. "Dude, I insist. I'm not gonna take no for an answer so don't even try."

Jamie starts to say something but then thinks better of it and snaps his mouth shut instead. Tyler takes that as compliance and he grins again, making Jamie feel like he's going to melt into a puddle on the floor. "Thanks, Jamie," he says before turning on his heel and walking out the door and it takes Jamie a minute to catch his breath after finding out that Tyler actually knows his name.

 

-

 

"Hey, Jamie?"

He grunts in response, only half paying attention because it's two in the afternoon and thanks to a busy morning, he literally _just_  sat down to start working on things that have been neglected for days. He likes Andrea, usually enjoys talking to her, but right now he's got numbers to go over, reports to finish, and then there's that email from Mr. Seguin just sitting there in his inbox because he hasn't had time to respond to it yet, and he doesn't know what to say to him anyway. Cody the night manager is apparently fucking useless except for feeding him Tyler gossip so he has quite a bit of paperwork strewn about his desk that needs to be sorted and filed on top of his usual workload.

"I found this while I was cleaning 9114," she says and before he even has time to look up at her, she's tossed something onto the desk in front of him. It's a watch-- a really fucking expensive one with a solid black face and he knows exactly whose it is, even if she hadn't just told him the room number. This watch costs more than Jamie makes in several months and just holding something worth that much money in his hands makes him a little nervous. He very carefully places it in the left top drawer of his desk before he looks back up at Andrea and she's watching him with a look that's a mix of amusement and confusion. "Thanks," he says. "I'll let them know."

Andrea eyes him skeptically but she nods anyway. "Okay well, I'm done then. Marissa's still up on the fourth. One of her rooms was fucking destroyed."

He sighs, running a hand over his face. "Alright, thanks."

Jamie tries to go back to what he was doing once she leaves him alone in the office but he keeps losing his train of thought every time he tries to type into the calculator and he eventually just gives up, sitting back in his chair with an annoyed groan. He opens his desk drawer again and just stares at the watch for a moment before he shakes his head and gets onto his computer to pull up the contact information Tyler gave when he checked in the first time. Jamie dials the number, willing his hands to stop shaking as he presses the buttons on the phone, and then it's ringing and he suddenly feels like he might throw up.

" _Hello_?"

Oh God, Jamie thinks. His voice sounds rough and scratchy like he might have been woken up from an afternoon nap or something and then he pictures Tyler lying in bed and it sends little sparks up and down his spine.

" _Hello_?" Tyler says again, and oh, fuck, yeah, that would be his cue to speak.

"Yeah, hi, Mr. Seg- I mean Tyler. This is Jamie. Uh, Jamie Benn. From your dad's hotel."

Tyler's laugh is hot too, Jamie can't help thinking when it rings in his ear, even though he should be thinking about how he just made himself look like an idiot. Again. " _Yeah, Jamie, I know who you are, man. What's up?_ "

"Oh, yeah. I, uh, just wanted to let you know that housekeeping found a watch that was left in your room."

" _Oh sweet! I didn't even realize I left it. Is it alright if I get it next time I'm in there?_ "

"Y-yeah, of course. Yeah, I'll just-....hang on to it for you then."

" _Awesome. Thanks, man._ "

"No problem," Jamie says, and then there's literally ten seconds of awkward silence before he clears his throat. "Uh, yeah. Okay. Well, it'll be here waiting for you whenever."

He wants to smack himself when he hangs up. How he'd managed to embarrass himself that badly over the fucking phone is beyond him. He hadn't even sounded that stupid when he was actually face to face with Tyler. He prays he's not there when he inevitably comes in to pick up his watch.

 

-

 

It's almost three weeks before Tyler comes in again, flanked by twelve of his equally attractive friends of both genders, and Jamie curses and turns on his heel to duck into the office behind the counter, the watch sitting in his desk drawer the farthest thing from his mind. It's not even six yet, which is about six hours earlier than Tyler and his pack usually check in for the weekend, and that means that Cody the night manager isn't here yet. That also means that  _he's_ manning the counter by himself until Cody does arrive so, oh yeah, he has to go back out there and face them. _Great_. He takes a moment to calm the fuck down because Tyler's just a guy-- one who happens to be extremely gorgeous, heir to a sizable fortune, and the son of his employer-- but still, just a guy. One who's probably standing out in front of the counter waiting for Jamie to come check him in and give him a room key. Jamie tries to be as normal as he possibly can when he finally steps out of the office, pretending like he didn't know Tyler and his group had been standing there.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Seguin," he says, since there are other people around now. "Welcome back."

"Dude," Tyler replies with a grin, obviously protesting the professionalism of the greeting.

"Tyler," he amends, and his eyes shift quickly away as he says it, but at least he has a legitimate reason because he really does have to actually check him in. The group stays quiet while he's typing on the computer but he can feel them all watching him and he's pretty sure it makes him goes red. He _feels_  like his face is flushed anyway.

"Aww," a voice coos from among the group and when Jamie glances up, one of the guys who had been standing at the back before is now right next to Tyler, leaning forward with his elbows propped on the wooden counter and grinning at Jamie like he knows a secret. "This one's cute, Segs. Look how he's blushing."

That only makes Jamie blush an even deeper red and he awkwardly scratches the back of his neck while Tyler just shakes his head, still grinning. "Leave him alone, Daddy. He's too tame for you."

Of fucking course Tyler has friends with nicknames like _Daddy_ , Jamie would expect nothing less. But then he takes a second to be a little bit offended because how does Tyler know if he's fucking tame or not? Oh right, he just turned beet red the second some guy he doesn't know called him cute.

"There's things you can do for that," _Daddy_  says with a smirk and Jamie definitely wants to go crawl under the desk in his office and never come out now because this guy is blatantly hitting on him with a crowd of his friends looking on silently and how the fuck did he even know that Jamie is gay? It's something he's pretty discreet about, mostly because he figures it's just not anyone else's business, but _Jesus_ , this guy. He's laying on the bedroom eyes pretty heavily and Tyler's just standing next to him, thoroughly amused by it all. Jamie wants to die, he's so embarrassed.

"Hey Chubbs, you ready?" a voice calls from the main doors and Jamie's head jerks up in surprise at hearing his childhood nickname bellowed across the lobby. Unfortunately Tyler & Co.'s heads all turn toward the voice too and Daddy whistles lowly when he spots Jordie leaning against the door frame. "Shit, who's _that_?" he asks, looking back at Jamie curiously. "Boyfriend?"

Jamie shudders in disgust. "No way. My brother," he tells him, and then to Jordie, he holds up a finger to let him know that he'll still be a minute. Why the fuck isn't Cody here yet?

"Is he single?"

"He is," Jamie confirms. "But he's pretty straight."

As soon as he says it, he realizes that the way it came out basically screams _'Oh yeah **he's**  straight, but **I'm**  not'_ and honestly, he should just ask someone to punch him in the fucking face right now because he's such an idiot. Why does he have to make such an ass of himself in front of Tyler all the time? It never fucking fails.

Daddy quirks a brow at him. "Pretty straight or _very_ straight?"

Jamie just shrugs his shoulders because he knows the answer to that, knows that Jordie's dabbled a little, but never anything too serious. He'd confessed it after Jamie came out to him a few years ago and they had a big, long heart-to-heart conversation sitting on the faded blue sofa in the basement of their parents' house back in Victoria. But it's not his place to tell some stranger about Jordie's preferences so he just says, "I mean, he's pretty straight...."

"Hmm," Daddy says, narrowing his eyes for a moment like he's thinking, but then he goes back to the smirk that seems to be a trademark of his. "Well there's things you can do for _that_  too."

Tyler rolls his eyes, elbowing his friend until he's got him pushed behind him again. "That's enough harassing the staff now, Daddy," he says and Jamie stupidly feels a little pang of hurt that he's just _staff_  but then Tyler's smiling at him again and he could just melt right there where he's standing. "Sorry about him. He wasn't raised with any goddamn manners apparently."

Jamie's mouth quirks into a little half smile but he says nothing, just hands over a couple of key cards for the penthouse suite which Tyler immediately passes out to his friends. He notices Jordie walk up to the end of the counter out of the corner of his eye, far enough away from them that he's still out of the way but close enough to get a better look at who his baby brother is talking to. Jamie glances over at him automatically to send him an apologetic look for taking so long because Cody _still_  isn't fucking here yet but he's apparently not the only one who noticed Jordie approach. Tyler shoos his group towards the elevators but Daddy doesn't follow them, instead making a beeline over to Jordie, and both Jamie and Tyler just watch the scene unfold before them. Jordie shoots his brother a confused look when he notices the stranger approaching him but Jamie just shrugs, trying not to laugh.

"Really, I'm sorry about him," Tyler says, bringing Jamie's attention back to the man standing in front of him. "He's my friend but he's a complete idiot."

"My brother's kind of an idiot too," Jamie replies, trying to lighten to the mood because Tyler is uncharacteristically serious right now and he doesn't like seeing the frown that goes along with it. "Maybe they'll hit it off."

And apparently they do because a moment later, Daddy walks back over to them with his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face. "Alright, we can go now, Seggy. Got myself a date Sunday." Tyler chuckles and looks back at Jamie with an expression of disbelief before he lets Daddy pull him toward the elevators to go up and join the rest of their friends in the penthouse.

"Chubbs, what the fuck," Jordie breathes, and when Jamie tears his eyes away from the elevator, he finds his brother now standing right across from him. "I have a date with a dude. A _hot_  dude. Who's friends with Tyler Seguin apparently."

Jamie can't help it. The look on Jordie's face like he can't believe it himself is hilarious and he bursts out laughing so hard that he has to hold onto the counter to keep himself upright. Cody finally makes his way in, the fucker, and he wants to know what's so funny but Jamie can't get the words out to explain it. His pretty straight brother has a date with some hot rich guy and it's all thanks to him. Jordie's more amused by his reaction than by the situation and he just watches Jamie, shaking his head until Jamie finally calms down enough to breathe again. "Shit, it's easier for you to get a date than it is for me and I'm the one who's 100% gay and out. How the fuck is that fair?"

Jordie shrugs, trying not to smirk but failing miserably. "C'mon, Chubbs, I'm a hot commodity." Cody chokes out a laugh of his own at that and the older Benn shoots him a glare. "Nobody asked you, Carrot Top."

"Hey, no need for name calling," he replies, holding his hands up in surrender but he's still grinning and Jordie just shakes his head at the younger man.

"Alright, you two," Jamie cuts in, always the mediator. "Let's get outta here, Jord. Eaks, Tyler Seguin and his friends are up in the penthouse so you'll probably be getting some noise complaints tonight from the other guests."

Cody groans at that and Jamie just pats his shoulder sympathetically as he passes by. "Yeah, I know the feeling, bud. See you in the morning."

 

-

 

Jamie hates when Tyler books the penthouse. His friends are so loud that the guests even two and three floors below are calling the front desk to complain about the noise. Plus they're messy. They're _so_  fucking messy that Jamie gives the housekeepers a little bonus in their paychecks every time they have to clean up after Tyler leaves. It's always the same, empty vodka bottles and condom wrappers strewn about everywhere, bed sheets peeled off and mattresses overturned, lingerie hanging from the chandelier. They're wild, filthy rich twenty-somethings so Jamie's not really super surprised by most of their behavior but he draws the line at Andrea finding an entire fucking litter of black lab puppies just hanging out in the suite's empty jacuzzi tub. Who the fuck even decides they need six puppies at a hotel rager? Tyler sends someone to pick them up within an hour of Jamie calling and politely trying not to lose his shit on the boss's son, and later that week, Jamie receives an envelope full of cash with a note attached that says sorry and thanks at the same time, signed with the capital letters TS and next to them a lowercase xo. He flushes when he reads it then promptly tucks it into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and who has to know if he takes it out and looks at it multiple times throughout the day?

So basically the penthouse nights are awful from his perspective as the manager of the hotel. But from a personal standpoint, he finds the nights Tyler books a standard room much worse. When he gets a standard, it's because he's got various one-night guests and that in itself rubs Jamie the wrong way. Not that he's jealous exactly because it's not like he'd ever even have a chance with Tyler anyway, but it's-.....something. He hates it. Then Andrea starts bringing him the notes she finds after cleaning the room and he hates it even more. The first one is pretty mild in comparison to later ones. It's written on a piece of paper from the pads left in every room, complete with the hotel's logo at the top, and it simply says  _'S_ _orry for the mess'_ in the sloppy scrawl that he recognizes is Tyler's because the TS at the bottom is identical to the one at the bottom of the note that he definitely does **not**  have folded up in his wallet. The suggestive smiley face in the corner is totally mocking him.

But then the next time Tyler checks out and Andrea cleans the room, she comes back to the office at the end of her work day and hands Jamie another piece of hotel paper with another note written in familiar handwriting. This time it does a little more to irritate Jamie. _'Hope there weren't too many noise complaints'_ is all this one says but it really grates on his nerves because there was actually a woman that had called around 3am to complain about how loud the people in the adjacent room were being while she was trying to sleep. Cody had even made a post-it about it and stuck it to Jamie's computer screen to make sure he saw it.

The third one is the worst because instead of just implying the obvious, the note flat out states it. Andrea slips the piece of paper onto his desk while he's on the phone with the manager of the Miami location and he nearly swallows his tongue when he reads it. _'We fucked like six times. Might wanna wash the sheets....Thanks'_ is written in the same sloppy style as the others and that goddamn smiley face is ever present, mocking him just like always. He knows he's blushing when Andrea starts cracking up in the doorway and he gives her the finger but she just shakes her head and turns to leave, still laughing to herself. He spends the rest of the phone conversation staring at the note and when he's finally able to hang up, he rubs his hands down his face and let's out a heavy breath.

 _Why?_ is the most obvious question. Why did Tyler decide to start leaving these notes? Who exactly is he leaving them for? Jamie wonders if he's doing it just to be a little shit or if he's doing it because he somehow _knows_  that it's fucking Jamie up. It's not like he expects attention from someone like Tyler but he can't help wondering if those notes are specifically for him-- if Tyler knows that the housekeeper finds them and gives them to him instead of throwing them out. After all, they're actually written to her, but it just seems like there's that extra meaning behind it for Jamie. Like Tyler knows she's going to show the notes to him, like he's _trying_  to make Jamie jealous.

It fucking works, of course. Jamie's extra pissy lately and Jordie's the exact opposite because he's now getting laid on a regular basis. Daddy, or _Jason_  as Jamie learns is his real name, is actually really fucking charming and Jordie likes him a lot so they see each other near constantly. At least Jordie has the decency to go over to Jason's place when they're gettin' busy because Jamie's not sure he could handle that going on in his own house, especially when he's so sexually frustrated of late. It's not like he even sees Tyler every day where he would have to be constantly reminded of his situation; he actually sees him maybe once a week, twice if he decides to book the penthouse for him and his friends for the weekend. But still, Jamie thinks about it constantly. And it's so fucking frustrating.

Jason starts showing up at their house sometimes too. It's usually just to hang out and watch a movie or play NHL 16 or eat dinner with them, but it's very odd for Jamie to see his brother like this with a guy. Jordie's always dated just girls. Obviously he'd told Jamie about the few hook ups he had with guys in the past, but Jamie's never seen him so... _domestic_  and content with a guy before. He fucking wants that for himself and he wants it with Tyler, dammit. He knows he's fucked when Jason catches him looking at him and Jordie all cuddled up on one corner of the sofa together one night. He must've asked Jordie to make sure his assumptions about Jamie's sexuality were correct because when he offers to help hook Jamie up with someone, he specifies that he knows "a couple of nice guys" he might like. Jamie shakes his head immediately, tries to get out of it, but then Jordie's narrowing his eyes at him and saying, "C'mon, Chubbs. You need to get laid so bad you're starting to stress _me_  out."

"Fuck off," Jamie mumbles bitterly because it's not like he doesn't _want_  to. He just kind of maybe only has eyes for Tyler and that's totally definitely not at all his fault.

"Seriously, Jamie," Jason presses. "Let me help. I have a lot of friends who-"

"What about the one you were with the night we met?" Jordie suggests like he doesn't fucking know who Tyler is. He thinks he's a sly motherfucker, sending Jamie a little smirk because he knows his brother has a huge crush and he's going to help him out. It's the least he can do after Jamie kind of set him up with Jason.

"Segs?" Jason asks, surprised at first, but then he hums thoughtfully. "Dude, that's actually a great idea. No way he wouldn't agree. He'd totally be into it." Jason turns his head back to look at Jamie then, taking in the sight of the ink covered arms that are usually hidden by the suits he wears to work but are currently hanging all out of his ratty old Seahawks tee shirt with cutoff sleeves. "He's got a huge thing for tattoos."

That's-.....Well, if he's honest, that sends a little spark up Jamie's spine, something like arousal mixed with a little bit of hope. Of course Tyler has a thing for tattoos; he's got about a million of his own and even though Jamie's only got to see them once, he knows they're 100% drool worthy. He can't imagine how awesome it must be to get up close and personal with them.

"Maybe **_I_** should meet this guy then," Jordie suggests to Jason teasingly because he's got even more tattoos than Jamie does. "He's probably way cooler than you anyway."

"You shut the fuck up," Jason says, faking offense, and then he leans in and plants one right on Jordie's lips. "It'd never work with you and Segs anyway. He likes his guys to have less beard than him." He strokes Jordie's beard affectionately before the two of them look pointedly at Jamie, who's lacking any facial hair whatsoever. Of course Jamie blushes because this situation isn't embarrassing enough already. "Whadda ya say, Jamie? Can I set you up?"

Jamie just scowls at both of them. "I'm going to bed," he huffs, and then he gets up from his chair to go upstairs to his bedroom without giving them an answer at all.

"So can I?" Jason asks once Jamie's door slams shut above them.

Jordie smirks deviously. "He didn't say no."

 

-

 

Jordie and Jason repeatedly try to get Jamie to go out with them, obviously not telling him that they're planning on getting Tyler there too, but Jamie is constantly suspicious of them so he always makes an excuse and uses his buddies to do it. He got invited to dinner at the Sharps' place, he's going to a Stars game with Kari and Fidds, he promised to babysit the Spezza girls with Antoine. Jordie sees right through it, after all Jamie is his little brother, but he doesn't confront him about it, just keeps on inviting him out with them and letting Jamie turn him down. Until about the twentieth time. Then he gets annoyed.

"Chubbs, what the fuck is your problem, dude? Jason's just trying to help you!"

"I didn't ask for his help," Jamie mumbles defensively.

"You have a perfect opportunity here. This guy is the star of your wet dreams and my boyfriend is _friends_  with him and is perfectly willing to set you up and you just won't fucking let him! I don't get it!"

He flushes immediately because he's not sure if Jordie's just saying that or if he actually _heard_  Jamie through the walls. Their bedrooms are side by side, after all. "You saw him, Jordie," he sighs, defeated. "He's-....and I'm not-....It's just not worth getting my hopes up. Okay?"

Jordie's a little stunned, unable to say anything as his little brother gets up from the sofa and brushes past him to leave the house. He knew Jamie was stubborn, shy, and a little bit awkward, but Jordie never expected that he wasn't letting them set him up with Tyler because he didn't think he was good enough. That blows his mind. He knows he's a little partial but he thinks Jamie is probably the best dude he knows. He's really smart and he can be pretty funny from time to time and he's an objectively good looking guy so Jordie's not sure what exactly Tyler wouldn't like. Jordie knows a way around his brother's insecurity though, so he digs his phone out of his pocket and calls Jason.

 

-

 

Jason considers himself fairly well versed in mischief after 27 years of practice and Tyler has always been an excellent partner in crime for it because he's on that same level. When Jason comes to him and asks what he thinks about the blushing manager, the first thing Tyler says is that he's too quiet but also hot as fuck. So of course that means Jason has a duty to tell him about Jamie's hardcore crush. Tyler is surprised to hear that, considering the way Jamie always avoids eye contact with him or gets Cody to talk to him when he comes in, pretending he's busy with something of his own. He wonders if his notes finally started working.

Tyler never made a move when he thought Jamie was straight but that night Jason hit on him and then his brother immediately after _(typical Daddy, of fucking course)_ , Jamie had implied that he wasn't and that got Tyler thinking. He found himself thinking about the soft spoken giant of a man who was definitely not the type he usually went for but he was insanely attracted to anyway. He liked Jamie's _bigness_ ; he was tall and solid with broad shoulders and a strong chest. Tyler bet his entire inheritance that the _rest_ of him was just as big and he wanted more than anything to find out. So he started testing the waters with the notes. He wasn't even sure that the housekeeper would bother reading them and, even if she did, he didn't know if she would just roll her eyes and throw them away. But then Jamie got more awkward and Tyler knew he had to have read them so he started getting more graphic in hopes that it might spark some jealousy, might make Jamie want him.

And apparently it has. Tyler gets a pretty stupid smile on his face when he figures that out and now Jason's looking at him like he's a little crazy, asking him why he's grinning like an idiot but he just assures his friend that he's going to take care of it. "Don't tell him I told you because he'll murder me," Jason warns and Tyler promises he won't. Now that he knows Jamie wants him, he's fully capable of seducing him without throwing Jason under the bus. He just has to form a plan and then he's going to fucking get Jamie.

 

-

 

Cody's asleep in the office when Jamie comes in for work on Wednesday morning, slouched down in the uncomfortable black spinny chair, his feet propped up on the corner of the desk, and Jamie swats his feet down carelessly, causing him to jerk awake. "Asshole," he mumbles grumpily but Jamie has no sympathy for him.

"You're supposed to be working, you dick. Is this why I always have so much fucking paperwork to do? Because you sleep during your shift?"

"Sorry," he says through a yawn and Jamie just shakes his head as he gets up from the desk to stretch. "Um, not really much going on last night. There was a minor plumbing issue up on the sixth and a homeless dude tried to camp out on the sofa in the lobby but, other than that, nothing. Oh, and Tyler Seguin checked in. His usual room, but no noise complaints this time so I guess that's an improvement."

"Good," Jamie says, but inwardly he's groaning at the fact that he might possibly have to see Tyler at some point today, not to mention his latest one-night guest. He started a game with himself awhile ago on guessing whether it's going to be a male or female that steps out of the elevator, but lately it hasn't been very much of a challenge because they've been exclusively male. Jamie fucking hates that, feels the jealousy burn in his gut every time he sees one walking through the lobby on their way out in the morning. The notes Tyler keeps leaving have become a pile on the corner of Jamie's desk and he hates himself for keeping them because they only make his jealousy stronger, but he can't seem to throw them away. Every time Andrea brings him a new one, he spends the whole day staring at it and brooding and then when he goes home, he's immediately annoyed because there's his brother sitting there on the sofa all cozy with his boyfriend while he's just lonely and horny all the fucking time.

"Is the trainee coming in today?"

"He's not a trainee anymore, Eaks. He's been here for a month now and he's already a hell of a lot better at his job than you are." Mr. Seguin decided Jamie was stretched too thin between doing all the paperwork and financial shit, being the go-to customer service person for all questions and complaints, and running the front desk too so he told Jamie to start looking for someone else to do the other stuff so that he could focus solely on the managerial work that it takes to run a massive luxury hotel in the center of a big city. He'd been through at least a hundred resumes, interviewed over thirty candidates before he finally found Colton and ever since he hired him, he's had so much more free time. The file cabinets have never been neater and more organized, his desk has never been more bare, and he's a lot less stressed now that he doesn't have to field complaints about scratchy towels or the scent of the hotel shampoos when he's busy trying to get all the payroll information ready for the accountant to do the year's taxes.

Colton chooses now to make his entrance and he's smiling when he walks into the office where they are, shedding his overcoat and draping it over the back of the chair in the corner. "Morning, boys. What's going on?"

Cody's laying the pouting on pretty thick and Jamie rolls his eyes because he finds the redhead absolutely ridiculous. "Ignore him," he tells Colton, clapping Cody on the back. "He's just grumpy 'cause he didn't get to finish his nap."

"Fuck you both," Cody grumbles, getting up from his chair and grabbing his coat. "I'm going home now."

"Try not to fall asleep before you can clock out," Jamie calls after him as he walks out of the office. He and Colton both laugh when Cody gives him the finger over his shoulder, not even bothering to turn around, and once he's gone, Jamie settles into his seat at the desk, pulling up the list of important shit he has to do today on his computer while Colton heads out front to clock in and begin his day manning the front desk.

He's only been working for probably an hour, maximum, before Colton comes back to the office, knocking lightly on the door before pushing it open. "Uh, Mr. Seguin in 9114 called down. He said he left a watch here and he'd like it back."

"Oh," Jamie says, blinking in surprise because he'd completely forgotten about the expensive black watch sitting in the top left drawer of his desk. He pulls the drawer open to retrieve the watch then holds it out for Colton to take. "You can get one of the bellhops to take it so you don't have to leave the desk."

"Actually he, uh...asked for _you_  to bring it up to him."

"Oh. Alright then. Uh, thanks." He waits for Colton to leave him alone in the office again before he allows himself a moment to let out an annoyed groan and a string of curses. He really didn't want to see Tyler at all today, much less go up to his fucking room and possibly have to come face to face with his latest one night stand. He has employees for this shit because he's got important manager stuff to do but, then again, Tyler is his boss's son and he doesn't want to do anything to make him mad either. He sighs in resignation as he gets up from his desk and he grabs the watch on his way out the door. He hates that he feels so fucking nervous about this. He's just going to return a watch, it's not like this is any big deal.

But then he steps out of the elevator to head down the hallway to room 9114 and he might feel a little nauseous when he knocks on the door. It opens only enough for Tyler's head to appear in the crack and Jamie holds the watch out to him but instead of taking it, Tyler reaches out and grabs him by the arm, yanking him inside the room and closing the door behind him. Now that Jamie can see all of him, he's possibly going to make an even bigger idiot of himself because Tyler's in nothing but a small white hotel towel wrapped loosely around him and hanging very low on his waist. "This is inappropriate," Jamie says immediately. "Y-you're not-...." _Dressed_ is what he wants to say as he glances toward the bathroom but the door is standing open and the light is off. The bed isn't rumpled too much either, only untucked on one side.

"There's no one else in here," Tyler replies, obviously understanding what Jamie's assuming. "Just me. And you."

"I shouldn't be in here. Here, take your watch."

Jamie holds it out again, looking everywhere but at the wet, mostly naked man in front of him, but Tyler doesn't move to accept it. Instead, he just grins a little. "Dude, don't pretend like you don't wanna look. Go ahead."

He does actually turn his head to shoot Tyler a glare but he gets stuck in his eyes and the mischievous glint in them. He can't help himself. His gaze dips down as far as Tyler's collar bones before flickering back up to his face and Tyler's just watching him look, biting his bottom lip, so he gets a little braver and looks at the rest too. Obviously, he's seen Tyler shirtless out by the pool but looking at that same bare skin is much more intimate in this setting and Jamie feels himself blush. Tyler's probably just fucking with him though so he ignores the heat pooling in his stomach and sets the watch down on the small table by the door, trying his damndest to regain his professionalism. "Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?"

"You could fuck me," Tyler says bluntly and _shit_ , Jamie feels like he must have died and gone to heaven because no way would this happen in real life. "But for starters, you could use that mouth on me a little."

"You're my boss's son," Jamie croaks out pathetically. He can feel his heartbeat in his toes at this point, it's pounding so hard. "I shouldn't even be-"

"Do I look like someone who enjoys following rules?"

"Definitely not."

"Exactly," Tyler smirks. "So how long are you gonna pretend you don't want me as bad as I want you?"

Jamie's eyes go wide at that even though Tyler's just plainly asked to be fucked and it takes him a moment to even find words, though he couldn't sound less eloquent if he tried when they finally tumble out of his mouth. "You....want _me_?"

Tyler chuckles. "Why do you think I left all those notes? You got the notes, right?"

"I got 'em," Jamie confirms, trying not to pass out, because _holy shit_ , is this really happening to him right now??

"Did they make you jealous?"

"Yes," he replies immediately, without hesitation. He's never felt more jealous in his life than when he read each of those notes and the very thought of someone else seeing what he's seeing right now gets his blood boiling a little. He has the sudden urge to get his hands on Tyler, his mouth, and mark him up, claim him so that everyone knows he's Jamie's. He wants to scrape his teeth down the side of Tyler's neck, maybe bite down a little until until Tyler whines and then he can soothe his tongue over the little marks that'll still be there tomorrow. Basically, he wants Tyler more than he's ever wanted anything in his entire life and now the opportunity is presenting itself right in front of him.

"Good, that was my plan. Makes it easier to seduce you now."

"You're seducing me?" Jamie asks, smiling a little. Like he even _needs_  to be seduced. He's so fucking into Tyler already that just looking at him makes his whole body feel overheated, like he might burn up if he doesn't get his hands on him soon.

"Well, I mean, this is a perfect setting, isn't it? We're both here in a hotel room, there's a pretty nice bed right there....." He pauses to look down at himself for a second before he turns his gaze back up to Jamie, looking him dead in the eye, and yanks the towel from his waist before dropping it to the floor by his feet. "I'm naked."

Jamie might have actually just swallowed his tongue. God, Tyler is hot. So incredibly hot that Jamie's pretty sure he might not even survive this encounter because he's going to burst into flames at any second. Tyler licks his lips and it's all Jamie can focus on. He has a pretty mouth and Jamie can imagine how good it would probably look stretched around his cock. He shudders at the thought and Tyler steps closer to him, slipping his hands under Jamie's suit jacket and pushing it back off his shoulders until it falls to the floor.

"I know you want me, Jamie," Tyler purrs into his ear, glancing down pointedly at the noticeable bulge in the front of his dress pants before leaning in to mouth at his neck a little. Jamie just gets that much harder and he feels like he should be embarrassed, probably _would_ be if his mind weren't already a haze of nothing but Tyler and **_want_**. He's too turned on right now to think about anything other than getting his mouth on Tyler's and his dick inside him. "All you have to do is say so."

Jamie actually growls before he grabs Tyler roughly by the back of his neck and surges forward to kiss him. Tyler makes a surprised noise but then he smiles against Jamie's lips and opens his mouth to him while he begins quickly working the buttons of Jamie's crisp white dress shirt. Jamie works his own tie, breaking the kiss for only a second to pull the gray strip of fabric off over his head before he gets his mouth back on Tyler's. The shirt is pushed back off his shoulders to join his jacket on the floor and Tyler lets out an honest to God whine when he pulls back to look at him. He can't stop himself from reaching out to touch because Jamie's exactly what he imagined-- strong and solid and _thick_ \-- and it makes his mouth fucking water looking at him. He quickly decides that running his hands all up and down the warm skin isn't enough because his mouth needs to get in on the action fucking _yesterday_.

He steers Jamie toward the bed and Jamie goes easily, just lets Tyler push him backwards until his knees hit the mattress and he goes falling backwards onto it. Tyler gets to his belt, quickly unfastening it and the button of his pants before yanking them down his legs and tossing them over toward the rest of his clothes. He may not care that they're getting wrinkled but he knows Jamie has to go back to work after this so he's not about to make a mess on them. He gets a little smirk on his face as he slowly brushes his palm over Jamie's erection, just a few feather light touches that send sparks up his spine, but then Tyler pulls his hand away because he's not done enjoying Jamie's upper body quite yet. He climbs up to straddle Jamie's hips, grinding down a little not only because it feels fucking amazing but also because he likes the look on Jamie's face when he does it.

Jamie is honestly struggling to hold on already. This is a fantasy he's been having for months now and it's _so_  much better than even what he'd imagined and he can't fucking believe how good Tyler feels grinding his hips against his so that their cocks are rubbing against each other. Tyler stretches out over him to get his mouth back on Jamie's neck and chest and every once in awhile his mouth but Jamie's not complaining. He can't do anything but close his eyes and enjoy the feeling, keeping his hands resting on Tyler's thighs. It's only when Tyler starts nipping at his neck with his teeth that Jamie remembers what _he_  wanted to do so without any warning whatsoever, he flips them over so that Tyler's on his back and he's hovering over him. Tyler looks up at him with wide, surprised eyes but he's smirking too which means he's totally amused by Jamie taking charge. Jamie decides he's going to wipe that smirk right off his face.

He presses Tyler into the mattress and kisses him so hard that it knocks the breath right out of his lungs and when Jamie pulls away to attach his mouth to his neck, Tyler's left panting and dizzy. His moans encourage Jamie as he works, kissing and sucking and then grazing his teeth gently over the smooth skin. He bites down hard on the meat of Tyler's shoulder, right above his collar bone, and Tyler gasps loudly, his hips bucking upward into Jamie's. Jamie sucks at the mark, making it even worse and guaranteeing that it'll still be there days from now. He eventually moves on, kissing his way over Tyler's chest and down his ridiculously defined abs and he can't resist running his tongue along the grooves of each one, drawing little hums of pleasure out of Tyler and bigger ones when he does the same thing along the sharp lines of his hips. Jamie's face is awfully close to his cock now and Tyler's practically vibrating out of his skin when Jamie presses a kiss to the sensitive spot right below his belly button and continues the trail down until his mouth is right where Tyler wants it.

Jamie's teasing at first, just gentle little licks to the underside and the head of his cock but then he suddenly swallows him down all at once and Tyler swears he sees stars. Jamie is _really_  fucking good at sucking cock and Tyler plans on telling him so just as soon as he can once again form coherent sentences but for now it's all he can do to tangle his fingers into Jamie's once perfectly styled hair and try not to come yet. The best part of Jamie's technique, Tyler thinks, is that he doesn't just use his mouth. He's got his hands in there too, stroking up and down in rhythm with his mouth, carefully massaging Tyler's balls, and eventually, moving behind them to press a spit slick finger to Tyler's hole. It slides in easily, no resistance at all, and when Tyler lets out a loud moan, Jamie takes a moment to stop sucking him off and look up at him curiously.

Tyler grins a little at the unspoken question, his breathing a little heavy as he shrugs his shoulders. "I might've done a little preparation in hopes that I could actually get you into bed."

Jamie literally shivers at the thought of Tyler prepping himself for him and his eyes flutter closed as he takes a moment to picture it in his head. "Goddamn," he says breathlessly, and when he opens his eyes again, Tyler is watching him. He pushes himself up to sit back on his knees then slaps Tyler's thigh. "Turn over," he commands, and Tyler goes without question, letting Jamie arrange him exactly how he wants him, on his elbows and knees with his ass in the air. Tyler doesn't have to suffer through much anticipation before he feels Jamie's tongue gently teasing his hole and he gasps loudly, pushing back against it because he needs more. Jamie doesn't waste time giving to him either. He grabs Tyler's ass with both hands and spreads him apart, giving him better access to really get his face in there and Tyler just groans and whines helplessly as Jamie licks and sucks at his hole before easing the tip of his tongue inside him.

"Jesus, _fuck_ , Jamie," he cries out and yeah, now Jamie can definitely tell why there were so many noise complaints from Tyler's room-adjacent neighbors. He likes it though, for once doesn't give a shit that guests are being disturbed by Tyler's loud sex because this time _he_  gets to be a part of it. Jamie keeps working his tongue against him and inside him and Tyler only gets louder, gasps and moans constantly coaxed out of him as Jamie's mouth gets him more loose and wet and ready for his cock. Jamie brings one hand up and quickly smacks it down against Tyler's ass and Tyler yelps, hips bucking of their own volition against Jamie's mouth. "Jamie, Jamie, Jamie," he chants breathlessly. "Fuck me. _Please_  fuck me."

Jamie pulls away, smoothing his hand down Tyler's spine. "You have condoms, right?"

Tyler laughs a little and it reminds Jamie of that one time he and his brother got high. Tyler must be feeling really good right about now and Jamie feels a swell of pride knowing it's because of him. "Dude, I told you I made preparations before I called you up here." He only half raises an arm to motion toward the nightstand next to the bed and Jamie's surprised it took him so long to notice that box because he's never seen one so big before; it's like a fucking Costco mega-pack or something. He quickly reaches for it, pulling one out of the box and grabbing the bottle of lube sitting next to it, but Tyler snatches the little foil packet from him and rips it open himself before slowly, torturously rolling it down onto Jamie's cock. "Fuck, I _knew_  it was big," he mutters to himself in amazement but Jamie just ignores it because he's too busy shuddering at the feeling of Tyler's big, warm hand stroking him. He only lets himself enjoy it for a few moments before he pushes Tyler away because he does NOT want to come before he gets inside him.

"On your back," he says, and Tyler immediately flops down to assume the position, spreading his thighs wide enough for Jamie to fit between them. Jamie drips a generous amount of lube onto his cock before he caps it and tosses it over to the other side of the bed and then he lines himself up to Tyler's hole but before he moves any further, he can't help looking up at his face. Tyler's looking down his body at Jamie's cock, waiting for it, but his eyes flicker up to meet Jamie's and then he can't look away. Jamie carefully presses against his hole and eases just the tip inside and Tyler curses loudly, letting his eyes close and his head fall back against the pillow. He takes it slow, not only to let himself enjoy the feeling of Tyler so hot and tight around him but also to make sure he doesn't hurt him. He's never wanted someone so badly so it's nearly impossible but he somehow manages to not slam his cock inside Tyler all in one thrust.

Once he's finally pushed all the way inside and given a few shallow thrusts just to make sure Tyler's properly stretched around him, he picks up his pace a little more, puts a little more of his strength behind each thrust. Still, Tyler's not satisfied because he apparently wants the pounding of a lifetime. "Harder, Jamie. C'mon, fuck me," he pleads and the next time Jamie thrusts his hips forward into him, Tyler cries out loudly, his hands going up beside his head to grip the pillow so hard his knuckles turn white. "Yes, yes, yes, just like that. Don't stop." Jamie's pretty sure he's never fucked anyone this rough but Tyler is obviously enjoying it and he is too, despite the fact that his hamstrings are starting to cramp up a little. That just drives him to go faster, harder and make Tyler come sooner. _Fuck_ , he can't wait to watch Tyler come.

Jamie can feel it when he starts getting close. His muscles start to flutter around Jamie's cock and he's constantly babbling how good this is, how good _Jamie_  is, when he's not busy moaning and groaning. Jamie's nailing his prostate with every thrust and it's _so much_  but it's so fucking good. He gets one hand up on Jamie's shoulder, gripping onto him tightly when Jamie takes his cock in one hand and starts jerking him off to get him there faster. The precome makes Jamie's hand slide better but its's still a little rough and Tyler has never liked it more than he does right now. Jamie pauses to replant his feet and then he drives forward into Tyler again, hitting his prostate at the same time his hand comes down on Tyler's cock and that's all it takes. Tyler spills over onto his hand and all over his own stomach and Jamie's looking down at him with an expression that's somewhere between amazement and pure want. His hand drops off of Jamie's shoulder and he grins lazily up at him. He's a little sensitive now but there's nothing he wants more than to feel Jamie come inside him and to see his face as he does it.

"Keep going," Tyler says, hooking his legs around Jamie's hips to keep him inside him. "I wanna watch you come."

Jamie's eyes close for a moment but when he opens them again, there's a fierceness there that wasn't in them before. He leans down to kiss Tyler for a moment, not caring about the mess between them that he's now gotten on himself too, and then he pushes himself back up on his hands and starts his rhythm back up. Tyler moans, his hands running up Jamie's sides then digging his fingertips into the back of his shoulders, and Jamie hisses because it's definitely hard enough that he's going to have bruises there tomorrow. He _hopes_  he does anyway. He looks down at Tyler again, takes in the way his eyes are closed and his head is tilted back, baring his already pretty bruised up throat, and Jamie watches the movement of it as Tyler swallows. He can't help reaching one hand up to touch it, to trace the outlines of all the little hickeys he's left there and feel Tyler's adam's apple bob as he swallows again. He has a nice throat, Jamie thinks, and he can imagine what it must feel like to have his cock shoved halfway down it, the muscles fluttering against the intrusion.

He slides his hand down to Tyler's smooth chest then and he keeps it there because he can feel Tyler's heart racing beneath his palm and he likes that a lot. His hips stutter and he loses his rhythm as he gets closer to his orgasm and Tyler's hands don't stop moving over his body, sliding down his sides and up his back and over his chest as Tyler murmurs dirty things to him. He knows he isn't going to last much longer at all and he's just thankful he got Tyler to come first because that was his main goal. Tyler reaches up to run his fingertips down the side of his neck before pressing his hand to the middle of Jamie's chest, saying his name lowly and that's all it takes to push him over the edge, coming so hard that his vision blurs for a moment. He finally stills, tired and breathing heavily and covered in a sheen of sweat, but he's never felt better in his life than he does at this very moment.

After carefully pulling out and removing and tying off the condom, he flops over onto his back and stares up at the ceiling, still kind of amazed that this actually happened and he actually did just do what he did with who he did it with. Tyler's hand slides over Jamie's stomach as he rolls onto his side to look at him and when Jamie turns his head to meet his gaze, Tyler is smiling. "That was....really good," Jamie tells him, and Tyler laughs.

"Babe, that was _better_  than really good. That was some fucking magic. Seeing stars and fireworks and shit."

He huffs out a laugh and grabs Tyler's hand where it rests on his stomach, lacing their fingers together. "Fucking magic. I'll take that."

"So how come you wouldn't let Daddy set us up months ago?"

"To be honest, I didn't really think you'd be into it," Jamie shrugs. "I mean, you're easily a 10 and I'm-"

"Whoa, whoa. Jamie....You're incredibly hot, you know that, right? Like _dead sexy_."

Jamie rolls his eyes and chuckles. "Yeah, okay."

"Shut up, you are! You're so.... _big_  and solid and goddamn, these _arms_ ," Tyler says, stroking Jamie's actually pretty sizable bicep. " I also kind of have a thing for tattoos."

"Mm, I can tell."

Tyler looks up at him and grins. "Seriously though, I could not possibly find you any hotter. This body really fucking works for me if you haven't figured that out yet." Jamie would be blushing if he wasn't already red all over from the physical exertion he just participated in but he appreciates the compliment all the same and he leans over to kiss Tyler as thanks for it. It's loose and languid, the opposite of what their first kiss had been less than an hour ago, but when they pull away, they've both got big cheesy smiles on their faces. "So can Daddy set us up now?"

"No way," Jamie scoffs, and Tyler's smile wavers for only about a millisecond before he adds, "We can't let him take the fucking credit for this. It's too good."

"Hell yeah, it is," Tyler agrees, and Jamie can't help kissing the breath out of him one more time before he finally drags himself out of the now thoroughly messed up bed. "Don't goooooooo."

"I have to," he says, laughing at Tyler's whining as he goes into the bathroom to turn on the shower. He doesn't really have the time but he can't go back to work without at least rinsing off the come and sweat first so he takes the quickest shower he possibly can and when he comes back out into the room, he sees that Tyler's picked his clothes up off the floor and tried to shake at least some of the wrinkles out of them. He dresses quickly, presses one more kiss to Tyler's lips, and then heads out the door, but not before informing Tyler that they're going out on a date tonight and then reminding him that he has to check out by eleven.

 

-

 

Andrea is as amused as always when she comes strolling into the office after she's done for the day and she pulls a folded up piece of paper out of her pocket, tossing it onto the desk in front of Jamie and then nodding toward it. "It's getting ridiculous," she sighs before turning to leave and Jamie waits until the door is shut behind her before he unfolds the note to read it. He glances over the sloppy scrawl and the suggestive smiley face at the bottom and he breaks out into a grin so big that it hurts his cheeks.

_'Definitely not sorry about the noise'_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought! :)


End file.
